


The end of clash of ages

by Chaotic_shadows



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dragons, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:34:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28164087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaotic_shadows/pseuds/Chaotic_shadows
Summary: The war has been going on for ages and no one even remembers where or how it all began. Just that humans and dragons have been at each other's throats for as long as they can remember. But then there comes an age where Prince Atsumu is seeking to end this age old war for his mostly unrequited love, Sakusa Kiyoomi, who also happens to be the Dragon prince. Read the story to find out if Atsumu can successfully woo his Omi-omi and end this clash of ages.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter - 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay for those of you who did not know the title of the story is from haikyuu manga chapter 324. And also the name of the 37th volume.  
> Moreover this is the first story I have written that I am publishing. So I hope you like it.

"Evening gentlemen. What are we playing tonight? You all seem more enthusiastic today." Atsumu asked a bunch of guys who had just let out a groan of disappointment after the outcome of the spin.

One of them answered, "Well tonight we are not just betting on money but also a night with that pretty boy." He pointed at the man standing opposite of them.

Atsumu's heart skipped a beat. The most beautiful angel stood before him. He was obviously a dragon no human could have skin that shines like that. His two moles on the forehead and the way his hair fell into his eyes, everything was enchanting. Atsumu already knew who he was. But it seems every time he saw him he fell in love again. Today the man was wearing a black dress which was probably kept in place by the huge bow on the neck. It was backless and hugged his hips so well you could tell he wasn't wearing anything underneath. Atsumu couldn't wait to undo them. 

Atsumu went over to him. Without even thinking he opened his mouth "Ditch these losers and spend the night with me. I will show you a real good time. You are literally the most beautiful person I have ever seen." Atsumu's eyes were shining. Apparently he couldn't even direct his train of thoughts properly. 

"Boooo. Get away from him fuck boy. We are playing a fair game here." the rest of the 8 gamblers on the table protested. 

"You think I am that easy to win? Why don't you try losing something first?" the beautiful boy answered.

"I will lose my life for you. But if you want me to win you over I'll do that. But first." He took his hands and kissed them. "May I know your name?" Atsumu obviously knew his name. He just wanted to flirt. 

The man did not show any emotions. He still looked bored. He just raised an eyebrow at Atsumu. "Earn it. If you win I'll tell you that too."

Atsumu smiled, "Alright babe as you wish." he let go of his hands. "Deal me in."

There were cheers from others on the table. 

"So, anything else you can tell me before me winning." Atsumu smiled at him. 

"That you are cocky." The pretty boy answered. He wasn't ready to give in to the charm. 

Atsumu laughed. "I am just falling deeper in love."

"I hope you would hit your head." 

"That's cold babe. You have mean mouth. I would love to shut it up." he leaned in and stopped his face centimeters away from his lips. 

"Miya! Stop flirting with him. You haven't won yet. Place your bets."

Atsumu smiled. The boy was a little startled. Atsumu could tell he wanted to kiss him but his pride stopped him. He could only imagine how beautiful he would look with that prideful face broken and begging. He couldn't wait. 

They all lost the round. 

"That's okay. The night is young and I am determined. Another round. I will win this no matter what."

"You are a dragon hunter right?" the beautiful man asked.

"No. I just go to the raids as muscle to save some men because they seek the thrill of killing the beasts and lose their lives. Its usually for their lovers or for my pleasure that I do it. I don't like killing the dragons though. They are beautiful creatures."

"But you still let them die all the same." he said coldly

"Have you never destroyed your fair share?" Atsumu asked.

The man just gave him a side eye and a small smile played on his lips. He did not answer though.

"That reminds me. There is a raid that's gonna happen tomorrow anyone joining?" one of the gamblers asked. 

"Where?" Atsumu asked.

"The valley 200kms from here. We will begin the journey tomorrow. Apparently, they are hiding out there."

The game went on. And the discussions changed from killing dragons to how vile they were to how to best sell dragon parts. The beautiful stranger beside Atsumu flinched slightly. The others on the table weren’t even aware that they were in presence of a dragon. Atsumu turned towards him, “You don’t seem to be able to continue this conversation. Better finish this soon.”

He did not reply back. He just glanced over to the dealer and sure enough Atsumu won the next round.

“Aw boys I’m sorry. I think I’ll be the one accompanyin’ the pretty boy tonight. I’ll take half of my earnings and leave the rest as a compensation for monopolizing him. Have a good night for I am gonna have a great one.” Atsumu held out his arm for the man who promptly took it and left the table.

“So, now will your highness tell me what he is doing in a shady place like this?”

“I can ask the same of you Prince Atsumu.”

“Ah! You don’t need to worry I am just running away from my duties to do some soul searching”

They took the keys from the counter and headed towards the rooms on the second floor. They entered the second room and closed the door. Atsumu did not even waste a moment in pining him to the wall and roughly kissing him. The man did not resist. Atsumu let his lips go. He still had the man's arms pinned on the wall.

“So, Omi-omi, why are you here.”

“I was spying to see where the next attack is going to be. Are you going to stop me?” Sakusa Kiyoomi the prince of dragons challenged while being pinned to the wall by Prince Atsumu.

“Nah, and I am not even going to help them. They kept staring and wanting to fuck you and none of them even knowing that they were in presence of a majestic dragon. Let them all die. All I care about is making you feel so good that you don’t leave next time.”

“No matter how good I feel I will still leave because we can’t stay-”

Atsumu kissed him again to cut off his words. “You talk too much.”

He let go of his hands and held him by his waist. They closed any gap that was left between them. Atsumu moved his hips to generate friction between them. He trailed kisses down his jaw and neck as he undid the bow on Kiyoomi's neck. The front of his dress fell open. Next Atsumu began to work on the zipper. Not long enough the dress came completely undone. Sakusa kiyoomi stood in front of Atsumu in his naked glory.  
"How did you know how to undo the dress?"

"I wasn't eyeing you up and down for nothing Omi-omi"

"Stop calling me that."

"Nope"

By now Atsumu had deposited Sakusa on the bed. Omi did not waste any time in undoing Atsumu's belt. He pulled down the zipper and the underwear to reveal Atsumu's twitching cock. Atsumu discarded his jacket as Kiyoomi licked him up and down. Earning a moan from Atsumu.

"Fuck omi-omi your mouth is the best." One of Atsumu's hand was in Sakusa's hair and the other played with his nipple. Sakusa kept licking and sucking on his dick. Soon he fell into a rhythm and Atsumu couldn't take it any longer. He pulled Sakusa's hair and he mouth fucked him. He was big and it was hard for Kiyoomi to fully fit the cock in his mouth but he did as best as he could as Atsumu kept fucking him roughly.

"Fuck omi-omi I am going to come." 

Sakusa's grip tightened on the cock. He kept taking Atsumu. His eyes were watering and the pre cum spilled from his mouth but he kept at the pace. Finally Atsumu came in his mouth.

"Fuck"

Atsumu removed himself from Sakusa's mouth.  
"Fuck spit it here." Atsumu had taken a glass off of the side table and held it out to Sakusa.

"I swallowed it."

Atsumu kept the glass back on the table. He took Sakusa's face into his hands. And looked at him.

"Fuck. You are so hot omi-omi."

He kissed him. It started out as a deep and a chaste kiss. It soon turned heated and hurried. Atsumu running his hands through Sakusa's hair. Him desperately opening the buttons of his shirt. The shirt was discarded soon and so were his pants. Both of them were naked now. Atsumu bent lower to reach Sakusa's ear.

"I would like to fuck you on your all fours your highness. So if you would please turn around and show me that ass."

"Atsumu I swear if you keep that up I will hit you." He still complied to the request.

Atsumu bent over Kiyoomi's back to reach his ear. "Why? Does it turn you on Omi-omi?" His dick was at Sakusa's entrance. He kept moving his hips to tease him. "Which part does? My voice? Or the way I asked you? Or because I called you your highness?"

"All of it." Sakusa whispered back. Atsumu kissed him on his cheek. Sakusa turned his face in anticipation and was not disappointed to be kissed. Atsumu's hands were gliding across his chest and stomach stopped at his nipples. He pinched both of them at the same time making Sakusa's breath hitch. Atsumu did not let go. He kept kissing him and kept playing with his nipples and kept teasing him with his cock.

Sakusa's frustration grew. "Fuck me already." Sakusa groaned.

"As you wish my prince."

Atsumu let go of his nipples. He put two fingers in Sakusa's mouth. Sakusa licked and sucked them throughly. Atsumu straightned up and inserted one finger in Kiyoomi's ass. It went in easily. Sakusa was already wet. Maybe lubrication in dragons worked differently. He inserted a second one and fucked him with it. He tried massaging different spots to see Kiyoomi's reaction. Finally he hit one which made Sakusa let out a moan. Atsumu kept exploiting the same spot.

"PUT IT IN ALREADY MIYA!"

"Alright, alright, sorry I was having way too much fun doing that."

Atsumu removed his fingers and replaced it with his dick. A gasp from Sakusa was enough indication that the difference between his fingers and cock was too great so he waited for him to adjust to it.

"Babe should I move?"

"Yeah"

Atsumu gave an experimental thurst. Sakusa let out a moan. He hit deep. Atsumu began with a slow pace. He tried hitting the spot he had found with his fingers. It wasn't too difficult as he was big enough to completely fill him up. He slowly built up pace. Sakusa was a moaning mess. Atsumu's hands began to wander around. Sometimes on his hips, sometimes on his thighs, chest, stomach but never where Sakusa wanted them to be.

"Atsumu.." Atsumu gave a hard thurst at his name. "Ah!" Sakusa couldn't hold it anymore. He used one of his hands to stroke himself. He hadn't even touched himself before Atsumu caught his hand.

"I'll do it babe."

He pulled Sakusa's hair and hand towards himself. Sakusa was now on his knees. Atsumu kept on thrusting. One of his hands was stroking Kiyoomi and the other playing with his nipples while his teeth attacked his neck.

Atsumu lifted his face to look at Sakusa. The white of his eyes were yellow now. His eyes resembled that of a dragon. Half of his face was covered in scales. Some part of his chest and hands too had glittering black scales. His human teeth now resembled that of a hunting animal. He looked beautiful. Atsumu couldn't hold himself any longer. He thursted faster and moved his wrist quicker. Both of them reached their peak at almost same time.

Both of them a moaning mess. Neither of them knowing any other words except each other's names. Finally they rode out their orgasam. Atsumu took himself out of Kiyoomi and flopped down beside him. Sakusa was sitting on the bed. He raised a hand to push his long hair out of his face when he suddenly realised that he had some part scales instead of skin. "Shit." he covered his face and tried to work back the magic.

"Noo omi-omi leave it be." Atsumu removed his hands from his face. "You look beautiful."

"I look beautiful? Even when I have scales instead of skin and eyes of a dragon?"

"Obviously. Why won't you?"

Sakusa blinked at him for a solid minute. "You are insane" he said and kissed Atsumu. Atsumu kissed him back. Sakusa shifted to sit on Atsumu's lap. "I hope you are not tired."

"I can fuck you all night Sakusa Kiyoomi."

They unfortunately could not last the entire night. Both of them were tired and both of them were satisfied. They slept in each other's arms like lovers. But when the sun came up again. Atsumu found the bed beside him empty. He was sad. But he knew this would happen. Sakusa and Atsumu may love each other. And they may have finally slept together but still there were things that the prince of human kingdom and prince of dragons couldn't hope for. But Atsumu was determined to change that. Ever since he had first laid his eyes on Sakusa he knew that no one other than this man could be his salvation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Leave kudos and comments to let me know.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so the new chapter is here. It's not NSFW cause I wanted to further the plot butttttt don't worry I'll have more sakuatsu action in next chap ;)

Atsumu got out of his bed. His shoulders bent and his brows furrowed. He picked up his clothes from the floor and while putting on his pants he found a note in his pocket. On unfolding it he realized it was a note from Kiyoomi. It said that he has to leave because he has his duties as a prince but he had an amazing night and if they meet informally again he would love to be fucked by him again.

"Fuck omi-omi I didn't even know that I could fall in love so much. Don't worry one day I'll fuck you even if we meet in formal settings."

He got dressed and headed downstairs to return the key. He was thinking of going back to the inn he was staying at and ordering some food. The casino was full yesterday night so he couldn't see how big it was. But in the silence of morning he realized it was quite small. They were probably running it illegally and as the prince he should shut it down. But he could turn a blind eye since he was not on any formal business. 

He returned the key and left the place. The note still in his pocket and the memory of yesterday night still being blissfully recounted in his mind. After walking for a while he reached the inn. There were lot of people bustling around it. The market was also usually busy for this time of the day. He sighed and went in. 

He opened the door to the eating area and saw that the whole place was empty except for one table that had a gentleman munching on his morning eggs. Atsumu asked the waiter to bring him some bacon and eggs too. He did not want to talk to the person but looked like there was no other choice. He knew that the moment he stepped into the market. He settled in front of the man.

"Fuck I hope this a mirror and I am looking into a mirror and not my twin." Atsumu kept staring and the man kept eating his eggs. He was waiting for Atsumu to stop clowning around. "Nope. That's Osamu. I am more handsome and have more charisma."

"You done?"  
"Yeah."  
"Good. So now listen here you little shit. Come back to the castle and take your place as the crowned prince or I will burn down the rest of your closet."  
"I told you 'samu I will come back when I am fini- wait a minute. What do you mean rest of my closet?"  
"I burned half of it cause you have been enjoying gambling and men while I have to sit there and deal with your shitty duties. Come back at once or I will burn down your peacock jacket."  
"No~" Atsumu whined. "Not the peacock one. I am saving it to show it off to omi-omi. I swear I will come back. I just need some more time."  
"What the fuck is so important that you suddenly left the castle in dead of the night and have been living in here? You are the prince. If anyone realizes that you will be in grave danger. They will try to kill you. You have been going on raids. What if you get killed? What will happen then?"  
"You'll be the king." Atsumu offered.  
"Shut up you little bitch. I don't want the crown. I want a quite life in a restaurant I own with my lover. So just stop messing around and come back."

Atsumu looked down. His breakfast had arrived. He took a bite out of it. Both of them were quite for a while. After a long silence Atsumu spoke up.

"I will come back. But first I need to find omi-omi."  
"Why are you doing this?"  
"I wanted to see how bad the war between humans and dragons is."  
"That's how much you wanna marry Sakusa Kiyoomi?"  
"Yeah. I wanna put this war to an end and marry omi-omi. I have loved him since we were kids. And.. "  
"I know." Osamu sighed. Nothing could be done. He knew Atsumu was in pain. That Atsumu was the kind of man who would move heaven and earth for his loved ones. He knew that Atsumu will stop this centuries old war. Osamu looked at his twin. The hunger for changing the world burned intensely in him. Whether it was for good of the people or for selfish reasons this war needs stop. The fires have been burning too long. No one even remembers why it began in first place. And if one thing can unify the two species it will be Atsumu's stupidity. And you bet Osamu is gonna help him. If only to get his freedom back.

"Okay, I'll help you. What do we do first?" Osamu asked.  
"We need to find Omi-omi."  
Osamu furrowed his brows. "Wait you met him yesterday didn't you?"  
"How do you know?"  
"Your face. It literally is a very open porn book screening I had sex with the love of my life and I wish I could close it shut."  
"Really? Woah." Atsumu took another bite. "I did have omi-omi in my arms last night. But we just had sex. I completely forgot to ask him about helping me with the war. We will have to track him down again."  
Osamu buried his face in his hands. How dumb was his brother. Atsumu gave an apologizing smile.

"Fine I'll send out the spies to track him down. But once that is done we are going back. Deal?"  
"Yup. Fine by me."

Few days went by. Both the princes entertained themselves by gambling around and dueling. Both were good at it so it was easy and almost boring. Atsumu went around asking about what the people thought was wrong with the country. Most of them wanted the war to come to an end. And be the winning side. Whereas Osamu went around collecting good recipes and learning more about cooking. He was really serious about his restaurant. But there was no news of Sakusa Kiyoomi.

"I am boreeeed" Atsumu grumbled.  
"I waited for 5 months to find you. You can wait half of that." Osamu reasoned. Not that it would matter much. Atsumu will still grumble on and cry about it.  
"You know, yesterday while gambling I heard a group of them were going for a dragon valley raid. It seemed fishy. Wanna go?" Atsumu asked enthusiastically.  
"You just said it was fishy. Why would you wanna go?" Osamu knew the answer but he asked anyway.  
"Come on 'samu. They'll die. Shouldn't we save them?"  
Osamu scrunched his face. He looked at Atsumu like he was a bug. Bullshit was literally written all over his face.  
"Okay okay. Don't give me that look. It is one of the reasons. Other one is that Omi-omi may be there."  
"We may die."  
"We won't. Trust me on that."

"You said we won't die." Osamu shouted over the loud winds.  
"We are not dead!" Atsumu shouted back.  
"Yet! Do you see whatever the fuck is going around here." Osamu was referring to everything around them in general. And true to his words the things didn't seem in their favour.

There were atleast 30 dragon hunters. But there were also more than 50 dragons. This was a trap. A huge trap. And the two princes were stuck real deep in it. They were surrounded on all sides. The people for backup and support on the mountains had already abandoned them and the people who came to the front lines to fight dragons were now surrounded with no where to run. Osamu knew Atsumu had planned something or maybe he was just being stupid but whatever it was, Osamu needed to protect him. Because if he doesn't the future of the kingdom will fall in a disarray.

"If you have a plan now might be the time to use it." Osamu asked him. He knew what he was walking into when he accepted the offer. The dragons were dangerous and were out for blood. They had travelled for a day to reach here and it is almost daybreak. They have been in this situation for about an hour. The dragons were having fun watching humans scatter around. They were also waiting for someone. And Osamu had a hunch that had something to do with what Atsumu was thinking.

"I don't. But I have faith." Atsumu replied back over the loud winds made by dragons flapping their wings and their roars.  
"WHAT!"  
"It's a lot of it okay."  
"If we make out of this alive I'll kill you. If we die I'll make sure to never let you forget what pain is."  
Atsumu didn't answer back. All of them were on their gaurd. With swords up and armors glistening. They were ready for dragons to attack. But the dragons started to space out more. There were very few trees to hide behind so everyone was mostly in open and a very obvious spot being opened could be seen among dragons. Not even a second later there were two sets of flapping wings that could be heard. A smile broke on Atsumu's face. Osamu face palmed himself. His stupidity will be the death of them.

Two beautiful dragons swooped down. They stood in the emptied out space. Rest of the dragons bowed down and Atsumu ran to the front of the crowd. Osamu followed him. The newly arrived dragons looked down on the humans before them. Where the first one had obsidian coloured scales and the other one was charcoal. Both of them looked beautifully magnificent in the light morning glow.

Atsumu reached the front and went down on his knees and bowed. The humans were shocked. They still had their weapons drawn and may take this as betrayal. But not many of them were in state of mind to think much. After all they were surrounded by dragons and these two important looking ones may save or take their lives. Osamu still stood between them to protect his brother from any attacks.

He raised his head. And shouted at his full might. "Hi~  
Omi-omi!"  
The black dragon looked at him. He had to bend his neck a little to do so. The dragon was about 10 inches in height and roughly 15 inches from tail to neck. Atsumu looked really small in front of him. You could see the dragon's annoyance. His pupils contracted like that of a cat and he let out a low growl.

"I was looking all over for you. I knew I would find you here. I wanna talk to you."  
Sakusa growled even louder.  
"Oh that's because I knew it would be a trap and we could meet here. Let's let all of them go. There is no need for bloodshed."  
If a dragon could eye roll it would have been at this exact moment.  
"Omi-omi come on. Okay I'll do it for you." He turned around to face the humans.  
"I am Miya Atsumu. The prince of this kingdom. And I am here negotiating for your lives with the prince of dragons, Sakusa Kiyoomi." He gestured towards the black dragon. "Whom you still haven't bowed down to yet."

"He is a Dragon why should we." One of the raiders asked.  
"Cause if you don't then you don't have to worry about the dragons I'll kill you myself." Atsumu smiled.  
The raiders bowed down towards them. "Good. Now I need to talk to the love of my life and you guys were here trying to kill his subjects so we..."  
"They too have killed a number of us." Another one of them retorted.  
"And that's true too." Atsumu turned towards the dragons. "You know Omi-omi, I have been thinking about stopping this war. Because it has been going on for centuries for no apparent reason. And at this stage it's just dumb. So let's do a thing. Let's all take a step back from this war. Let's leave in peace today." He gave a short pause and took a step towards Sakusa." Let's step back from this hatred and let's take a step towards peace. Towards love. Towards us." He held out his hand. "What do you say?"

Osamu knew that Sakusa won't kill Atsumu but it would have taken all of his self control to stop himself. He knew what Atsumu said was correct but every time he opened his mouth you really just wanna punch him. Sakusa gave a big rawr to his dragons. They bowed down to him. Atsumu asked the humans to leave in peace and take this as a mercy from the dragons and stop hunting. The humans sheated their weapons. It seemed peaceful. The sun was peaking out from the mountains now.

"So, Omi-omi. Do you want to take a step towards love? With me?" He held out his hand again. What he thought he would achieve by holding out a palm to the dragon prince was beyond Osamu. Sakusa just growled and scooped Atsumu up in one of his claws and flew away.  
"Wahhh! Omi-omi. Nooooo. Slow. Down!" 

" So..... I hope he doesn't kill him. But I won't exactly blame Sakusa for it." Osamu said his thoughts out loud. "I guess we will have to see through this temporarily fostered peace." The slate coloured dragon grunted.  
"I guess this is what our lives would be like. Eh?" Osamu looked at the dragon. Who shook his head in disappointment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Leave a like or a comment <3.  
> Will try to update it asap

**Author's Note:**

> Also you can find me on insta or twitter at chartic._.shadows. Hope you like the first chap.


End file.
